Mozilla Firefox
by denayaira
Summary: "Hei, Sasuke. Kau lihat ini?" Naruto memanggil di tengah kegiatan mereka sore itu. "Logonya. Kita seperti logo Mozilla ini." ― Naruto dan Sasuke. One-shot, 464 words. Bisa jadi sekuel My Boyfriend is Kitsune, bisa juga berdiri terpisah. Bisa shounen-ai, bisa friendship. It's up to you! Read and review?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Mozilla Firefox is a registered trademark under Mozilla Corporation and Mozilla Foundation. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli ataupun kreatornya, juga tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

* * *

**Mozilla Firefox  
**A Naruto Fanfiction | By Nad

* * *

Sore itu Sasuke sedang duduk di sisi kasur dan menekuni bukunya saat Naruto—_yang seharusnya sibuk dengan netbook oranye miliknya_—memanggil.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke memberikan gumaman sebagai jawaban, meski mata oniksnya tidak juga berpindah dari baris halaman yang berada di hadapannya. Tanpa melihatpun ia tahu Naruto belum berpindah posisi, masih berbaring menelungkup di atas kasur tempatnya berada.

Sasuke merasakan dua tepukan ringan di bahu kanannya setelah itu.

"Kau lihat ini?" Saat menoleh didapatinya Naruto bergerak untuk membalik posisi _notebook_ di hadapannya, memperlihatkan monitor yang menampilkan halaman awal aplikasi _browser_ yang sedang ia gunakan kepada Sasuke. "Logonya. Kita seperti logo Mozilla ini."

Rasanya butuh waktu lebih tiga detik sebelum Sasuke mampu membalas, "...Huh?"

"Iya, 'kan?" Naruto membalas ringan seakan tidak mengerti kebingungan Sasuke—atau mungkin memang benar-benar tidak sadar. "Coba lihat baik-baik!"

Sasuke, tentu saja menjadi Sasuke, dengan berat hati meletakkan pembatas di tengah bukunya dan membiarkan dirinya mengamati logo yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Logo itu tidak lebih dari gambar seekor rubah berwarna oranye dengan ekor berwarna kekuningan yang sedang melingkarkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya ke lingkaran besar yang sepertinya adalah bumi.

"Rubahnya cuma satu," Sasuke menjawab, hampir mengernyitkan dahi sekarang. Di dalam logo itu tidak ada makhluk hidup apapun lagi selain rubah yang sedang memeluk bumi. "Apanya yang seperti kita di sini? Kalau rubahnya itu kau, terus aku jadi apa?"

"Jadi buminya dong, Sas!" pemuda itu menjawab cepat.

"..._Hah_?" Kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Iya, coba lihat, tuh." Jari Naruto menunjuk pada layar saat ia menjelaskan. "Rubahnya meluk bumi erat-erat, sampai-sampai ekornya juga mengelilingi si bumi. Seolah-olah nggak ada satupun bagian bumi yang mau ia biarkan terbuka. Itu tandanya Si Rubah sayang banget sama Si Bu—"

"Kelewat posesif-idiot sepertimu, maksudmu?"

"Bah! Aku nggak posesif, kok!" Naruto berseru lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku hanya sebal kalau ada yang sok dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Hmph, Idiot," dengus Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai, _by the way_." Naruto melotot.

"Hm, hm." Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai tanda untuk meminta Naruto melanjutkan, akhirnya melepas bukunya di atas karpet tempat ia duduk.

Pandangan mata si pirang itu mengarah lagi pada logo di hadapannya sebelum ia berucap, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang ketimbang tadi.

"Si Rubah sepertinya bukan cuma sayang banget sama si bumi... tapi juga kelihatan sangat—_sangat_ tergantung pada bumi."

"Hm."

Entah sadar atau tidak, pandangan Sasuke berpindah dari logo itu ke wajah pemuda yang berada di atas kasurnya, menelaah ekspresi yang tergambar di sana.

"...Dan dia pasti mau melindungi bumi... melindungi bumi dari serangan meteor yang bakal jatuh ke sana—tidak peduli kalau punggungnya sampai luka-luka karena itu."

Naruto mengangkat wajah dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka detik itu, membiarkan mata biru langit jernihnya mengatakan apa yang tidak lagi dikatakan oleh bibirnya kepada mata oniks Sasuke.

_Seperti juga aku._

Kali ini, benar-benar butuh waktu lebih dari tiga detik bagi Sasuke untuk mampu membalas, "...Hn."

**[FIN]**

* * *

.

.

.

Inilah yang terjadi kalau seorang pengguna Chrome duduk menghayal di depan jendela Mozilla yang terbuka karena Chromenya error melulu. #gaknyambungNad Anyway, ini bisa jadi sekuel tidak langsung dari My Boyfriend is Kitsune, bisa juga berdiri sendiri, dan tetap bisa dibaca terpisah. Saya serahkan pada pembaca saja, deh. ;) Komentar apapun akan sangat dinanti. Last but not least, thanks for reading!

_[Palu, 15 Desember 2012]_


End file.
